Welcoming the Returning Heroines
by Macho Man Randy Quaid
Summary: "What's wrong, then, Yuudachi-chan?" Fubuki tried to reach out to her as she re-buttoned up her shirt. "You know that even if Mutsuki and I start getting involved romantically that that doesn't mean that we won't be your friend still?" "What's wrong?" Yuudachi yelled, "You don't get it, poi? Yuudachi doesn't want to just be your friend! Yuudachi wants to be your girlfriend!"
1. Chapter 1

Mutsuki stood by the cliff and looked out at the horizon. Standing by Mamiya, she stared through the light of the setting sun, waiting to catch a glimpse of the returning fleet. But although she knew that she wanted all her comrades to return to base safe and sound, she knew that there was one person in her heart who she wanted back more than anything else. Since she accepted that Kisagari had died, she had been the only person on her mind. 'Fubuki,' she whispered to herself. She looked down at the treacherous sea from the cliff high above. Presently, it appeared calm and at peace, but Mutsuki now knew forever that this was a facade, that storm or no storm the sea could at any opportune moment decide to open up and snatch whoever it wanted and drag them down to their depths, indiscriminate of their situation, of whether or not anyone held them close to heart of loved them. This had happened to Kisagari, and Mutsuki stood there now praying it did not happen to her love. 'You better come back to me~' she continued.

"Mutsuki."

Mutsuki looked up the older woman. "Are you feeling okay? You're not anxious, are you?"

Mutsuki shook her head. "No, I'm good really." Mustuki knew herself that she was lying a little bit. Of course, like anybody else in this situation she felt some sort of nervousness. But for the most part, Mutsuki was feeling optimistic. She just believe, or rather felt, that her darling Fubuki would return home safe. 'After all,' she assured herself, 'she's escorting Akagi-senpai, so she's going to remain diligent and tactical. And more importantly, Yuudachi is with her. She'll make sure she's safe!'

And she didn't have to wait long to see her faith rewarded. For just at that moment where she decided to believe that Fubuki would come back to her alive and well, they came in from out of the horizon. It was the returning fleet. There they were. Coming out of blue of the sea came the returning victorious fleet. The orange light of dusk reflected brightly and blindingly off of their armor and guns as they sailed into the harbor, as the feeling of pride radiated off of their faces. And in the front row sailed in her darling Fubuki.

"Mutsuki! Wait up! I'm not as fast as you!" Mamiya cried out after the enamored ship, but it was no use. Her senses were turned to one task - getting to the dock. She got there in record time as Mamiya crept up from behind. They stood at the gate and Mutsuki waited impatiently as it crept open. After an hour or so it finally did, and standing there was everybody, and Fubuki.

"Mutsuki-chan!" Fubuki called out to her alongside Yuudachi as they crawled out of the boathouse. But Mutsuki did not reply immediately. She couldn't hold it in her anymore, and she leapt on Fubuki in a hug as a smile overwhelmed her face.

"Fubuki-chan!" Mutsuki said as she wrapped her in her hug. It was all she could bring herself to say at this moment. She was damp from sweat and smelt of the brine of the sea, but Mutsuki would rather have this smell than any perform. But for Fubuki, after a day long with battle and a day of being tossed on the high sea, Mutsuki did smell as good as she looked, like a perfume onto herself. As she accepted the warmth of her friend's embrace, she realized that Mutsuki had been the most beautiful thing she's seen all day.

"Mutsuki-chan!" she whispered as she accepted the hug.

However, Yuudachi pouted as she was forced to watch her two closest friends hug without her. . "Mmmmm!" she grumbled irritatedly. "What about me, poi!?" she exclaimed as she leapt on her friends and enwrapped them in her own hug.

"Yuudach-chan!" they both said cheerily as the trio fell onto the ground below. Mutsuki continued to smile, "I'm so glad to have both of you back."

That evening, while everybody was celebrating at Mamiya's (she was buying rounds for all the ship girls in honor of the great victory), Fubuki returned to her room after meeting back up with the Admiral. Since Mobile Unit 5 had been disbanded, Fubuki had returned to her old living quarters, and nothing could have made her happier. After all, this is the room where she first met Mutsuki and then Yuudachi. Well, technically she first met Mutuski in the hallway outside the Admiral's office, and then met Yuudachi here, 'but who's keeping track?' Fubuki laughed to herself. It did her spirit wonders to know that she would be sleeping in the same lodgings as her two best friends in the world again. She went to the window and slid it open, a sea breeze slapping her across the face as she did so. As she looked out the window she could hear the sound of music playing and the sound of people making a raucous from Mamiya's cafe. "Boy, even from this distance, I can hear them," she said to herself, as she looked out over the twilight sea. While Fubuki did want to go an group up with her shipmates, there was something about watching the last line of sunlight ducking below the ocean over the horizon that just captivated her.

She sighed, "The sea is beautiful," she said, as she rested her weary head on her arm and gazed out at the natural beauty of the sea, the smell of the salty air and the seabreeze filling the room as she continued to gaze out of the open window. The sound of the breaking waves crashing against the sound was the only music she now heard.

She wasn't sure how long she was doing this for, but it must have been about a minute or two before she was disturbed by the sound of the door sliding open behind her. "I thought this is where I would find you," she heard the all too familiar voice.

"Mutsuki-chan," Fubuki said, "Hello." Now that Fubuki had some time to reflect on it, Mutsuki had the sweetest voice that she had ever heard now that she thought about it. It wasn't so strange now, in hindsight, to see how obvious it was that she would fall in love with her.

"What are you doing, Fubuki-chan?" she asked in her gentle tone. "You should be down with everybody celebrating the big victory~"

"Yeah, I know," she scratched the back of her head, "I don't know, I just felt like being alone for awhile, you know?"

Mutsuki nodded, "I understand. Do you want me to leave~?" she asked.

"Oh, no!" Fubuki shook her head immediately, "I didn't mean it like that, Mutsuki-chan! I'd love for you to stay."

Mutsuki nodded as she entered. Mutsuki did her best to hide her wide grin. She couldn't help it; Fubuki's immediate acceptance overwhelmed her with joy. She went over to the window and sat alongside her friend, and the two watched the sea do its spellbinding dance for awhile.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Fubuki asked her friend. Mutsuki looked at Fubuki from the side of her eye. She watched as her ponytail fluttered a little bit in the breeze over her bare neck, and how the moonlight reflected off of her eyes and hair. She nodded, "Sure is," she said. She remembered her thought earlier today, about the treachery of the ocean, but she didn't share this thought with her friend. Presently, it seemed as if the sea couldn't do anyone any sort of harm. It brought Fubuki, and Yuudachi, back to her safe and sound, and now it was providing her with this beautiful moment, and an opportunity. The sea does take away, but it also provides, a fact that many people, including Mutsuki herself, sometimes takes for granted. So, for this moment, Mutsuki decided to forgive and make her peace with the sea.

Fubuki herself; however, in all her naive optimism, did not take this fact for granted. She experienced herself today in the field of battle the providing nature of the sea.

"I'm so glad I finally got to be in the same fleet as Akagi-senpai today!" Fubuki clapped her hands, "and I got to fight with everyone and we won. What a day! Every dream I ever had came true at once!"

Mutsuki smiled and said, "My dream came true, too."

"Oh? What do you mean, Mutsuki?" Fubuki asked.

Mutsuki shrugged, "That you came back to me alive…"

"Oh," Fubuki said as she glanced at her. Mutsuki felt a little nervous, "…and Yuudachi-chan, too! I'm so glad both of you came back alright."

"Well, of course we did!" Fubuki exclaimed proudly. "We're both professional military! Ha ha!" She mimed shooting a gun with her hand. "There's no need to worry."

"Yeah," Mutsuki laughed, "Entirely because of Yuudachi, I'm sure."

"Eh?" Fubuki exclaimed. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything, Fubuki-chan, I'm directly stating that you are reckless and that Yuudachi-chan definitely kept you safe out there."

Fubuki pouted, "Buuu~ I can take care of myself, Mutsuki-chan!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure. Excuse me if I don't believe you, Miss Bumbles-In!"

"Buuuu…" the young destroyer pouted again, "That was the last me! Fubuki 2.0 is all about strategy!" Fubuki said as she punched the air.

"Well, we'll see!" Mutsuki said. "I will admit that you're remodeling did play a big part in the battle. I'm sure you couldn't have done the job without it!"

Fubuki nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling much stronger now and faster." As she said this, Fubuki went over to the mirror in the room, hanging off of one of the closet doors. Mutsuki followed up close behind her.

"Ahh," she groaned, "I really do wish I could've looked more mature like Yuudachi-chan did, though. I'll never look womanly enough for Akagi-senpai!"

Mutsuki went up beside her. "I think you look fine the way you are, Fubuki-chan. I really am glad you didn't change much. You look cute."

"Really?" Fubuki asked her. Mutuski nodded nervously. They both shared a blush as they continued to check out the destroyer's reflection. "Thanks Mutsuki-chan!" she replied, "I think you're cute, too."

"Ahhh," Mutsuki sighed, "Do you really think so, Fubuki-chan?" Fubuki nodded, "Of course! The cutest ship in the whole world! The real idol of the fleet, heh heh," the destroyer chuckled, " and don't tell Naka I said that!"

Mutsuki laughed. "Yeah, she'd kill both you and me out of sheer jealousy!"

"I'd rather face a hundred abyssals!" Fubuki joked. They both laughed again. As Fubuki turned herself back towards her reflection, leaving Mutsuki to mull over her issue. Mutsuki really noticed for the first time the way Fubuki's ponytail exposed the back of her smooth neck. Now, with the moonlight shining in and the smell of salt in the air, the sound of a distant party in the background and the two of them alone together - she looked at her friend's neck a little lustily. She decided subconsciously that this was the proper venue to reveal herself.

"Still, couldn't my outfit at least have changed color noticeably? I mean, what kind of unlockable is this! It really makes me look really lame-" she pouted. But Fubuki wouldn't be pouting for long.

"Fubuki-chan~" Fubuki heard her friend softly whisper her name. She turned around, "Yes, Mutsuki-chan, what is … it?" Fubuki was slightly taken aback by the intimate way in which Mutsuki snuggled in towards her. She grasped her shoulder gently with one hand and with her free one she caressed her cheek and her chin.

"Fubuki-chan," she whispered again, her eyes looking away from her and towards the floor. "I know you really like Akagi-senpai-" her eyes looked back at her, "but I just have to do this-" And without another word, Mutsuki leaned in slowly and planted a delicate, but loving and intimate kiss on Fubuki's lips. Fubuki's eyes widened as she understood the context of the affair immediately. It was clearly more than a kiss from a friend. There was too much passion and intimacy from it for that. No, it was a kiss from a lover.

"Mutsuki-chan," she asked, "what was that for?" she still asked rather coyly. Fubuki knew now that it was because she just had to hear Mutsuki say it herself.

Mutsuki smiled softly as she whispered, "ust welcoming home the returning hero~" Misinterpreting her friend's question for a rejection, she eased up a bit on her intimate caressing, and prepared to lean away. But Fubuki stopped her from doing so.

"Well, in that case-" Fubuki said, cutting herself off with her own kiss on Mutsuki's lips. Fubuki added afterwards, "For my own hero!" She smiled. Mutsuki's eyes glistened as some moonlight bounced off of her dewy eyes. Without any thought for anything else, the two girls kissed again - longer and more passionate than before. They each moaned in pleasure as they lightly bit each other's lip and played around with each other's tongues.

Mutsuki swelled up with the passion and pinned Fubuki down on top of the bottom bunk as the two continued their private romantic moment. "Fubuki-chan," Mutsuki stopped the kiss for a moment. "I love you," she whispered to her in the dusklit room.

"I love you, too, Mutsuki-chan!" Fubuki replied.

The two said no more. Not soon after, Fubuki was groaning in pleasure again as Mutsuki proceeded to kiss her neck and chest.

"Oh, uhhh-" Fubuki mumbled to herself. "That feels ... good, Mutsuki-chan…" Fubuki said.

Mutsuki smiled, happy that she was the source of her love's ecstasy. Happy that Fubuki knew it was her, and that she wasn't thinking of Akagi-senpai or Kongou or anyone else. Happy that, after all this time, it was finally just the two of them alone in a bedroom.

"Fubuki," Mutsuki stopped and whispered to her, "Can I take off your shirt?" Fubuki nodded slowly, as Mutsuki proceeded to slowly unbutton her blouse. Fubuki's shirt was completely unbuttoned, and Mutsuki was about to help her take it off. As she unbuttoned her shirt, Mutsuki looked back up at her love's face. She could read pleasure in her face, but there was also a nervousness. Her lips twitched as the conflicting emotions raged inside her. Mutsuki chuckled softly to herself as Fubuji reminded herself of a time recent past, when the situation was reversed, when Kisagari was doing the same to her.

Mutsuki decided it was her obligation to play the same role that Kisagari had played with her, the part of the comforter as well as the lover. "Are you okay, Fubuki-chan~?" she asked her in an even softer, gentler tone than was usual.

Fubuki quivered as she replied. "I'm… I'm a bit nervous, Mutsuki-chan… I've never done this before."

"It's okay," Mutsuki kissed. She continued, "I'm here for you." She kissed her again. Fubuki received it fully. "If you want," Mutsuki said as she leaned back out, "we don't have to do this yet, if it makes you too uncomfortable."

Fubuki sighed. Mutsuki's tone had helped ease her up a bit. She could tell looking into her eyes and from her tone of voice that she was being serious, that there was no pressure, that she was free to make her decision. And she made her decision. Smiling softly now, she said, "No, it's alright, Mutsuki-chan. I want to."

"Are you sure, Fubuki?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm sure. I love you."

"I love you, too," Mutsuki replied again. She could say that as many times as was necessary. She loved the way those words felt leaving her mouth.

The two of them kissed again, and with Fubuki more loosened up, Mutsuki began to work again on her shirt. One after one, she unfastened each button, kissing Fubuki on the neck while she did so. With the last button done, Mutsuki sat up again. "Are you ready to take it off?"

Fubuki smiled as she blushed. "I can't believe we're actually doing this," she chuckled. Mutsuki chuckled, too. Fubuki raised her arms and Mutsuki moved to slide the garment off of her. But then the door slide wide open.

"What's going on, poi!" The two were so enraptured in their moment of intimacy that they failed to hear the sound of Yuudachi coming into the room.

"Yuudach-chan!" They both squealed in embarrassment as they immediately parted from each other. Fubuki, as red as a tomato now, concealed her chest quickly with her hands to prevent Yuudachi from seeing, and fumbled to re-button her shirt up as fast as possible.

Mutsuki backed away a little bit. "Wha-what are you doing back here?" she asked her.

Yuudachi grimaced. "I can't believe this, poi!" she exclaimed as she pointed at them accusingly. "My two best friends … getting intimate with each other, poi!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuudachi grimaced. "I can't believe this, poi!" she exclaimed as she pointed at them accusingly. "My two best friends … getting intimate with each other, poi!"

"No! Yuudachi!" Fubuki exclaimed, her shirt buttoned up in lackadaisical fashion, each button mismatched to the wrong slit. "You-you got it all wrong! It's not like that! It's-!"

"EHH!? Mutsuki interrupted. "What do you mean she's got it all wrong!? Are you denying me already!?"

"What!? No!" Fubuki said, trying to reassure her disgruntled friend, "Sorry, I'm just shocked!"

Ignoring their discourse entirely, Yuudachi entered the room, looking peeved. "Mutsuki-chan!" Yuudachi pouted as she entered the room. The other two redirected their attention to her. "You told me you were just going to find Fubuki-chan and then all three of us were going to hang out together at Mamiya-san's." She crossed her arms, and looked away from them. "Instead, I come back here and find you two about to make love with each other, poi!""

"I'm-I'm sorry Yuudach-chan," Mutsuki said, doing her best to explain herself. "Yes, that was my original intention, but then-" she blushed slightly, "we just got caught up in the moment is all."

"Hmph!" Yuudachi couldn't bring herself to look at them - her disgust was too great. "You seem to be getting caught up in the moment quite frequently, poi!"

"Eh?" Fubuki asked, "What do you mean, Yuudachi?"

"Don't be coy with me, poi!" she clarified, "I've known for awhile that you two have been doing this sort of thing for awhile; always going off and loving each other, and leaving me as the third wheel, poi."

"Oh, no, no!"" Mutsuki waved her arms dismissively in her best effort to assure her friend, "We've only just confessed to each other tonight!"

"You're lying, poi!"

"No, we're not lying! It's true!" Fubuki added, "We only started doing this sort of thing just now!"

"Is…is that really true?" Yuudachi asked. Mutsuki and Fubuki nodded, smiling now that they've felt they have finally clarified things up for her. And it seemed it did temporarily. But then Yuudachi slumped to the floor.

"That makes it even worse, poi!" she said as she buried her face into her knees.

""EH!?" her two friends exasperated. "WHAT IS WITH THAT REACTION!?"

The two went over and sat down beside Yuudachi in an effort to console her. "What is wrong Yuudachi?" Fubuki asked.

Yuudachi lifted her head from her knees. "If you two were so close like that already then that means you never loved Yuudachi, poi!"

"What! No, that's not the case at all!" Fubuki replied. Mutsuki added, "Mmm, we do love you, Yuudachi!"

"But you two never want to do anything with me. You two only ever really did stuff together, and now that you're going to be each other's girlfriends, you'll never have any time for me, poi!" Light but noticeable tears came down her cheeks.

"Oh, well I-" Fubuki tried to say something, but she didn't know what to say to her. Truth was the two of them had been neglecting Yuudachi lately. 'Poor Yuudachi,' Fubuki thought, 'It must have been rough for her, regardless. And she always has been a little sensitive.'

"You're right, Yuudachi," Fubuki said, "and we're sorry." Mutsuki nodded.

"We weren't aware that we were doing it, and I guess we just got so caught up in our crushing that we just forgot," Mutsuki said.

"But now that you told us," Fubuki continued, "We'll make more effort to spend time together with you. You'll see!" Fubuki smiled. She patted her friends back, "This won't affect anything. We'll still be best friends." They smiled together, but any feeling of accomplishment was quickly dashed when Yuudachi said, "No."

"Eh!? the two looked at her, shocked by this sudden negative.

"No," Yuudachi repeated. She stood up, and the other two did the same. "I don't want that?"

'What do you mean?" Fubuki asked. The white-haired girl continued, "I don't want to be your friend," she looked at Fubuki intensely and said, "I want yo be your _girlfriend_ , poi!"

 **A/N:**

Somewhere, right now, The Miz is reading this, and he's going, "Really?" He's saying, "We wait three weeks for a short chapter with no sexy action and it ends with a _cliffhanger_? Really?"

Well, yes. Lol. That's all I have for this chapter. Don't worry, I have the rest all finished, all the way until the end! It's just I need to proof read all that before I post it. So, I thought I would just leave you with this little juicy cliffhanger and keep you all in anticipation for the falling action and finale. ;) Besides, it wouldn't be a good show without some suspense, right?

The last chapter will be published next week. I could do it now, but it wouldn't be fair to potential new readers of the story if you all got to to experience the cliffhanger and suspense-filled wait and they didn't. :p

So, until then! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Needless to say, an eerie calm came down upon the room. Yuudachi's heartbeat doubled in pace having just confessed herself to Fubuki. Fubuki and Mutsuki's joined in. The silence was intense enough that everybody could hear it.

"Eh!?" Mutsuki and Fubuki exclaimed at the same time. Fubuki jumped back "You…you…" Fubuki asked, "You want to be my girlfriend, Yuudachi-chan?" They both blushed as she nodded; Mutsuki covered her agape mouth with her hand.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Yuudach-chan, I never realized you felt that strongly about me." Fubuki twiddled her fingers together, "but I suppose we were always a bit close."

"Yeah, well-wait what? No!" Yuudachi interrupted her. "Not YOUR girlfriend," she said, putting an odd sort of emphasis on the word, 'your.'

Fubuki scratched her head in bemusement. "Eh? What?"

"Then, wait, you want to be with me?" Mutsuki asked, pointing to herself, still no less bemused than her new girlfriend.

"No, poi!" Yuudachi exclaimed in frustration. Pounding the ground, she said, "You're still missing the point, poi!"

"Huh!?" her two mates sighed together in shared exasperation. "Wait, so then, whose girlfriend do you want to be, then?" Fubuki asked.

"Grrrr!" Yuudachi closed her eyes as she grumbled in irritation. She stood up tall and walked towards the window. "You bakas! How hard is it to understand!" she exclaimed aloud, "I love you!"

"Yes, but who?"

"You BOTH!" Yuudachi finally revealed. Yelling out the window as if declaring it to the crashing sea and all the world, she exclaimed, "I love you both, poi!"

Mutsuki and Fubuki still didn't quite understand and looked at each other hoping to find the answer the other's face. They did not.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'You love us both'?"

"I mean I love you both in a romantic, girlfriend way. I have for a long time. I think you're both super-kawaii, and I want to be with both of you, poi!" She added, "Why is this so hard to grasp! I thought the both of you were smart, poi!"

"What? Yuudachi," Mutsuki countered, "that's not possible!"

"Eh?" Yuudachi did not buy into her rebuke, "Why not, poi?"

Mutsuki attempted to explain. "That's not how it works! You can only love one person!"

"Who says, poi?"

"Well, er… I mean, everyone! It-it's just unprecedented!" Mutsuki replied. She looked to Fubuki for aid, who gave it wit a nod. "Mmm," she added, "I don't think I ever heard of three people in one relationship. It's always a couple…" she mulled over the thought.

Yuudachi did not dignify their rebukes with a reply; she simply crossed her arms again and gave a grunt. "Well, then everyone is wrong," she said, "because I do! I know my own feelings!"

"The way I see it," she continued, "if it's possible for a girl to fall in love with another girl, then why can't someone fall in love with two girls?" She challenged them, "Answer me that, poi!"

"Well, umm-" Mutsuki tried to respond, but found she couldn't. She looked to Fubuki again, but this time she gave no support. "Well," Fubuki admitted, "I guess it isn't impossible…"

Yuudachi sighed. "As far back as I can remember, Mutsuki, I thought you were so beautiful and elegant and well-composed, I just knew I wanted you. But you were in love with Kisagari so I let it go, or so I thought. I thought I'd never love anyone else, but then I met you Fubuki. And although you weren't as sophisticated as Mutsuki, I still thought you were so adorable. You were always so optimistic and fill-of-life that it was impossible not to fall in love with you, too. And then Kisagari died, and that's when I knew you too were going to end up together. I saw you two that morning, you thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I woke up and I followed you. And I knew you'd be together, and you were both so beautiful together with the dawn shining on you. And I knew I loved the both of you, at the same time. And I wanted to be with the both of you. And so, I tried hard. Very hard. What did you think this upgrade was for? It wasn't for me it was for you! The both of you. I knew, or at least I thought I knew, that if I worked very hard, you guys would notice me, and that if the upgrade made me look more mature and sexy, then you two would notice me more and love me too."

Yuudachi took a brief pause as she looked to the floor. Fubuki and Mutsuki looked on in admonishment. They never realized that their friend had held them in such high regards, that she felt these deep feelings for them, and both at the same time.

Wearily, Yuudachi continued, "But all my effort went unnoticed, and while my looks did get your guys attention, it was just temporary. You went on doing your things together, and I went back to being a third wheel, poi."

The waves hit the shore outside again. The festivities were still going on, but it seemed as though the gulls were gone. It quickly just became background noise again; however, as the new couple stood aghast in a shared bemusement as their friend finished pouring her heart out on the floor before them. With Yuudachi again on her knees on the floor, she wiped her eyes. The tearing had stopped, but they were both still a bit wet.

"Well," Yuudachi said, her heart beating like mad now, "there you have it, poi."

"Yuudachi…" Fubuki said, "We didn't know. We swear we didn't; it's just-"

"-it's just, you're usually so overt about your feelings," Mutsuki finished her friend's thought. "And you never seemed love-struck or shy, or anything like someone in love would be…"

Yuudachi wiped away her stale tears. "Well," she sighed, "I guess that's just my personality, poi." The two went over to help her back to her feet, but she stood back up on her own accord. "No, it's okay," she said, "I'm sorry. It's just, I loved you, and I want you to know that." She half-smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys feel uncomfortable. You two deserve to be happy together. Maybe you're right, and a three-way couple is impossible; it's just I need you to know." She turned away towards the door again, and once again she looked to the floor, her hairline blocking her eyes from vision. "I'll let you guys g-"

"No, Yuudachi!" Fubuki reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Oh," Yuudachi let out as she looked back, stunned. A look of slight bewilderment took over her face. The waves hit the shore again.

"Don't … leave," Fubuki said, "Not yet anyway." Mutsuki nodded, "Mmm, please stay with us, Yuudach-chan. Awhile longer."

"I'm pretty sure you two are anxious to get back to what you were doing, poi..."

"No, just, please," Fubuki said again, "let us apologize."

"Yes," Mutsuki added, "let us apologize. For not noticing your feelings, and for dismissing them just now."

"You…really mean that, poi?" They nodded. "Of course we do!"

Fubuki said, "You're right. We've been terrible to you. Leaving you out in the cold while we got together." Mutsuki agreed. "Yes, we're sorry again for everything."

Yuudachi nodded with a pout on her face. "You're right," she said as she crossed her arms, "it was very selfish of you two! I expected a lot better from you, poi."

Her arms did not remain crossed for long; however. Begrudgingly at first, she let her two loves grab her hands and playfully caress them.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Fubuki asked. Mutsuki asked, too. "Yes, can you ever?" Mutsuki playfully gripped her fingers with Yuudachi's. Fubuki picked up on it and followed suit. Yuudachi continued to pout, trying to keep herself cross, but it was getting difficult with those two pretty faces looking at her.

"Well, I'll think about it, poi," Yuudachi said, closing her eyes to blot out sight of those two cute faces. And that's when she felt them. She opened her eyes immediately to see her two friends smiling away. She took her arms away from and brought them up to both cheeks to massage the two spots where she felt them kiss her.

She was stunned, and the two girls knew it because they chuckled a little. "Better?" they asked.

"Hmph, no," Yuudachi crossed her arms again. "It'll take a lot more than that to earn my forgiveness, poi!"

Mutsuki and Fubuki accepted the challenge. They double kissed her cheeks again, this time a little closer to the center.

"Mmmmm…" Yuudachi groaned, finding it harder to stay mad, "Still more than that, poi!"

And then they double kissed her on the lips. There the three stood, there lips all connected together. "Well…I'll consider it!" Yuudachi said.

"Ahh, being cheeky now!" Mutsuki chuckled as did Fubuki. The two of them pushed her over to the bed, and the three fell down on top of each other, laughing as they did so.

"You are very sexy, Yuudach-chan," Fubuki said. "I have to admit I was jealous when I first saw you." Mutsuki nodded, "I'm still a bit jealous."

"Yeah it isn't bad, is it, poi?" Yuudachi asked in between groans. Pleasure replaced any sense of false anger as the two girls worked together to untie her white sash as they kissed her neck.

"Ohh, ohh, o-okay!" Yuudachi finally said, "I forgive you both, poi!"

"Yay," the other two celebrated.

"Friends again?" Yuudachi asked, purposefully being coy. They both nodded, and whispered, "More than friends…" They chuckled as Yuudachi smiled. Mutsuki grasped Yuudachi's shirt by its apparels and slowly undid the top button.

"Well, m-maybe we should turn of the lights, then, poi?" Yuudachi asked, now blushing shyly, a rarity for her. Mutuski nodded and skipped over to the doorway. "Can I take off your shirt for you, Yuudach-chan?" Fubuki asked, trying to assume command in her more experienced friend's absence. Yuudachi nodded, "Mmm, of course, poi!" Fubuki kissed her as she undid the buttons and gradually slid her shirt down her back.

Mutsuki hit the light switch. The two girls stopped kissing for a moment when they also heard a click. "Just locking the door," Mutsuki explained, "So, we have no more walk-ins." The trio chuckled as Mutsuki jumped into bed. "Yeah," Yuudachi replied, "Three's company, but four's a crowd. Heh heh." Fubuki and Mutsuki both unbuttoned and took of their shirts. Bathed in the light of the moon pouring in from the open window, the triple shared another kiss and climbed under the covers. As the other ship girls danced the night away at Mamiya-san's, the girls of Torpedo Squad Three enjoyed their own private party.

Yuudachi woke up awhile later. The room was still bathed in moonlight and cool from the seabreeze rolling in. Despite the breeze, she was warm. Cuddling into her, the two girls were deep asleep, both with satisfied looks on their faces. Yuudachi bore the same face herself. She looked at both of them closely, and played with their hair a little bit. Fubuki's head twitched slightly in reaction, her hair tickling Yuudachi's shoulder as she did so. She smiled and lay herself back deep into the pillow. Both girls rolled a little in their sleep, spurred by the movement, and put their arms out across Yuudachi's chest.

"I'm such a winner, poi!" Yuudachi boasted proudly. There wasn't much space for movement in her cramped center, but with enough strength she was able to pulled her arms out from between them, grasp both of their hands gently and lightly kiss them. Their arms blanketed her once more, she yawned, weary from the night's exploits.

"I love them both, poi," Yuudachi muttered, "I know that to be true." A yawn having come over her, Yuudachi began to drift back into sleep while speaking her last thought. "I love them both, poi," she said. "I'm going to marry them both, poi."

 **THE END.**

 **A/N:** Now, that gay marriage is legal in many countries - please support polygamy! All people who love each other deserve the right to marry! Lol.

So, here it is - the grand conclusion. The three girls of Torpedo Squad Three are now a triple. Rather unconventional, I know, but they will find a way to make it work, I'm sure. Actually, if you think about it, a triple is even better than a couple, since one can act as a neutral arbiter if the other two get into a dispute. ;)

It's funny, here in America, the Republican Party tried to shut down the legalization of gay marriage with the premise that it would eventually lead to the legalization of polygamy. And yet, here is Torpedo Squad doing just that! Lol. They were right along! And you know what? Who cares! I three people love each other and want to marry each other all at once, what business is it of anybody else's! That's what yuri and yaoi is all about at the end of the day - finding and embracing love despite what the opinions of others may be.

So, I'm sure you will all join me in wishing the new triple all the best, and that they all deserve each other.

Thanks for reading. Make sure to check out my other stories if you like my work! Peace.


End file.
